Final responsibility for the scientific, administrative, and operational aspects of the OMSAD Center is vested in he Center Director, Dr. Howard Fox. Advice, consultation/recommendations for programmatic direction, service/resource evaluation, and interactions among OMSAD investigators and outside researchers are provided through the Deputy Director, Dr. Howard E. Gendelman, and the named External Advisory Committee (which, per the RFA, will be named later). A strong and well-established personal and professional relationship between Drs. Fox and Gendelman is well recognized and led, in part, to Dr. Fox's decision to relocate his program to Nebraska and will ensure the required high level Center function. The Director is responsible for the leadership, overall coordination of the Center and for its development as a national and international resource. The Director's encouragement of and reliance on the involvement of the Deputy Director and the OMSAD scientists in planning and decision-making also fosters these individuals'leadership and as such ensures productivity and the highest level function now and into the future. In order to maintain the Center's focus and ensure coordination, Core activities of this Center are organized in the single Administrative/ Proteomics/Biostatistics Core.